Acero Damasquino
by Kendra Duvoa
Summary: Este acero, es formado por varias capas de dos compuestos, purificados por el frio y el calor, dado en cantidades exagtas puede crear el acero mas letal conocido por la humanidad, este proceso tambien puede realizarse en los seres humanos para un logro perfecto. Esta historia estara formada por Jim/Bones/Spock, espero les agrade
1. Chapter 1

Porque no son míos los personajes, es una lastima.

Como había llegado a esta situación, es algo que siempre se preguntaba, en realidad debió de haber visto las señales desde el principio.

No podía olvidar la primera vez que lo había visto, aun cuando estaba muerto de miedo, de ira, de coraje, no pudo dejar de detallar el rostro del chico que le hablaba, esa mirada azul, ese rostro casi perfecto lleno de algunos moretones, pero sobre todo, esa confianza que parecía salir de sus poros. El entrar en la academia, ser compañeros de cuarto, era como una chispa de luz que había entrado en su vida para convertirse en una hoguera que jamás se apagaría.

Su interés en el, su necesidad de protegerlo, de saber que esta vivo, fue el impulso que necesito para mantenerse aprendiendo todas y cada una de las enfermedades que podrían haber en la tierra y fuera de esta, las curas necesarias, los tratamientos, el ansia de conocer todo sobre el cuerpo humano y sus alergias, el poder domar su miedo a volar, todo con la finalidad de mantener sano a ese chico estresante e inquieto.

Hacer lo imposible era su lema, solo por ver la chispa vital en esos hermosos ojos, fue en ese momento de epifanía en el que decidió aumentar su ingesta de alcohol, jamás lo dejaría solo, pero podría ahogar en licor lo que había logrado descubrir de el mismo: el amor inmenso que sentía por James T. Kirk, un amor que sobrepasaba los limites fraternales que ambos habían dispuesto.

Gracias a Dios había estado con el, sabia que la fama de Don Juan que tenia, eran en su mayoría rumores, todos caían ante su encanto pocos llegaban a su cama, lo que le hacia ver que la mayoría era estúpida, como podía tener tiempo para as miles de aventuras sexuales que le achacaban, cuando había terminado sus estudios en tres años, sin contar las Licenciaturas en Ingeniería, Astrofísica, Matemáticas, Idiomas y demás cursos académicos que había terminado, sin contar la implementación de sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, armas, etc. Y nuevamente lo agradecía, no abría soportado ver que en verdad se llevaba cualquier cosa a su cama.

Claro que nada, nada en su vida era fácil, no solo tenia que estar enamorado de su Capitán, tenia que haber llegado a la nave y haberse fijado en nada menos que en el Primer Oficial, tenia que haber caído fascinado en las orejas puntiagudas de ese maldito duende, de su verborrea analítica, de su presencia inalterable, de su fuerza sobre humana, de su voz tranquila y sin matices, estaba jodido, total y absolutamente jodido, tendría que comprar mas brandi saurio, miles de litros para poder mantener su mente sedada y no decir o hacer alguna estupidez, creo que merecía morir.

Notas: veamos estos serán algunos POV tanto de Bones como Spock, en algún momento verán porque Jim casi no sale, siempre me han fascinado estos tres juntos así que decidí ver que salía, en fin, suerte, besos.


	2. Chapter 2 Spock

**_POV de Spock_**

Supongo que esta vez podía entender y aplicarse la referencia terran de que su vida había dado un giro de 180ª.

Había escuchado rumores de un conflictivo cadete pero los había desestimado, los humanos eran muy dados a exageraciones sin sentido, pero todo cambio cuando ese cadete presento la Prueba del Kobayachi Maru, verlo, conocerlo había sido el principio de todo, su mirada quedo atrapada en la figura que representaba al Capitán en la prueba, su desfachatez, su desenfado, todo ambientado con una voz singular, una voz con un gran acento sureño, sus sentidos se vieron divididos, su mirada en ese cadete, su oído en esa voz, cada cosa en algo distinto, cuando la prueba fue superada su ira lo desvió de analizar lo que le había llamado la atención.

Cuando se presento la denuncia su mirada vago por el lugar buscando al infractor, al encontrarlo pudo observar a un hombre sentado a su lado, el grado de intimidad que desprendían lo irrito y desconcertó, el proceso siguió su curso, siendo interrumpido por la llamada de auxilio de su planeta natal.

Después todo se sucedió de una forma vertiginosa, el conocer a Nero, el ver a Kirk en la nave, ver como Pike lo designa como Capitán y el que Kirk se convierte en primer oficial, nuevamente escuchar esa voz proveniente de la maltrecha bahía medica, la destrucción de su planeta, la forma en que Kirk lo enfrento pidiéndole regresar a la tierra, el como lo mando lejos de la nave, el ser enfrentado por el hombre que había visto sentado junto a Kirk cuando habían estado en el proceso de denuncia, deleitarse con los matices furiosos del doctor, la sorpresa de ver a Kirk con otro polizón mas, el enfrentamiento, la perdida de su control, el sentir la piel del cadete mientras lo estaba ahorcando, el percibir la mente tan maravillosa que posee, un sinfín de emociones invadiéndolo, hasta que tiene que soltarlo, sentirse perdido, hablar con su padre, regresar al puente, ofrecerse a acompañar al nuevo Capitán, la pelea, salir victorioso.

Pero todo matizado con la presencia de Kirk y la voz de el doctor llamado Leonard McCoy, Bones para el Capitán, desde ese momento debió de haberse dado cuenta de que estaba perdido, el haber conocido a esos dos humanos tan contradictorios entre si lo había marcado, la impetuosidad, el valor, la abnegación, la improvisación de Kirk; la pasión, el sarcasmo, la fe, la capacidad de curar; ambos siendo leales, capaces de amar mas allá de las apariencias, la forma de darse sin cuartel a quienes consideran dignos, todas esas similitudes y contrastes lo habían atrapado sin forma de escapar.

Se sentía atrapado de igual manera por esos dos seres humanos, tan frágiles, tan fuertes, tan exquisitos, no podía estar sin uno o sin el otro, ambos lo llenaban, lo retaban, lo hacían ser humano, llegando a su alma sin siquiera buscarlo, no podía vivir sin el sarcasmo de uno, la competitividad del otro, pero, que ironía, ambos solo eran sus amigos, le habían dado el honor de considerarlo su amigo, no podía, no tenia que ambicionar mas pero lo hacia, deseaba desesperadamente tenerlos con el, sentirlos a su lado, hacerles saber de sus emociones.

Mas eso era imposible, el Capitán arrastraba una gran fama de Casanova, cierta o no, no había duda del magnetismo que Kirk desprendía hacia los demás, sin importar su sexo o inclinación, el Doctor, una fama de huraño, insensible, para quien la prioridad era mantener la salud de una sola persona el mismo Capitán, corrían rumores de algo mas entre ellos, pero aun no podía decidir si eran ciertos o no, así que solo podía observar analizar, desarrollar esa amistad que ambos, uno por gusto, otro por omisión le habían brindado, estar a su lado y definir como viviría con la información que fuese recopilando, ya que tenia que aceptar que ahora sabia lo que era estar enamorado y no ser correspondido, pero prefería sufrir estando al lado de ambos, que estar lejos de ellos, mientras irían definiendo el plan para poder estar mas cerca de ellos.

En tanto tendría que refinar su mascara de lógica, para no dejar entrever ninguna emoción que dañase la relación que tenia con ambos, usaría a su favor lo que el Doctor siempre le acusaba, su falta de humanidad, de esa manera no podrían saber cuan falso era eso.

**_Nota: creo que los tres son apasionados, pero mientras uno se deja llevar, el otro lo oculta demasiado, y Jim, bueno es el, vive a la medida de los demás._**


	3. Chapter 3 Jim

**_Ninguno de los personajes es mío._**

POV Jim

Su vida siempre había sido un verdadero desastre, claro que no el no se ayudaba en nada, aunque, en realidad podía asegurar que tenia mala suerte, eso, o los problemas lo amaban. Aunque si eso fuese cierto, jamás habría podido conocer a las dos personas mas importantes en su vida, aquellas que lo habían definido, las que lo habían hecho saber que iba por buen camino, quienes lo alentaron a seguir adelante.

Pero viéndolo así, quizás la vida si lo detestaba un poco, ya que en realidad habían sido tres personas importantes en su vida, pero bueno, dos de tres no estaba tan mal. Pero eran tres personas que lo habían visto a el, no habían visto al hijo de, al futuro de, nada, habían visto y dado su amistad a el James Tiberius Kirk.

La primera fue Pike, no podría olvidar jamás como lo conoció, el fue el padre que siempre quizo tener, alguien que lo desafío, pero al mismo tiempo lo comprendió y lo apoyo en seguir sus sueños, brindándole confianza, amor y respeto, en realidad si el tenia algo bueno que dar, el le dio la oportunidad de sacarlo a la luz, nada de victorias personales, todo tenia que ser pensando en un bien mayor, es algo que jamás habría podido pagarle, mas que siendo el mejor, dando todo sin importar nada mas.

La segunda persona fue su medico favorito, como olvidar cuando escucho por primera vez ese fuerte acento, que le hizo recordar a los antiguos terratenientes, toda elegancia, distinción, fuerza, caballerosidad, pero sobre todo el haber tenido la fortuna de tener a aun amigo con quien compartir su nueva vida, alguien que se preocupaba por el lo suficiente como para mantenerlo a salvo, regresando al hecho de que la vida lo mete siempre en demasiados problemas.

La tercera persona, mmm, cualquiera hubiese pensado que en realidad serian enemigos eternos, su primera impresión no fue para nada buena, agrégale a eso el que haya hackeado el programa que el otro había creado, que lo acuso de tramposo, que se hayan peleado, lo hayan dejado en un planeta helado, haya conocido al vulcano de un futuro alternativo, el regresar, volverlo loco, casi morir e sus manos y después aliarse para destruir a Nero, ok, todo pintaba para un desastre, pero fue en la pelea cuando empezaron a darse cuenta de que tan bien trabajaban juntos, en realidad eran un gran equipo, Capitán y Comandante.

Precisamente por ellos, por ser quienes eran, sus únicos y mejores amigos, sus personas mas preciadas, jamás podría herirlos, jamás podría verlos de otra manera, si el se sentía responsable por las vidas de todos en la nave, por ellos dos seria capaz de morir sin pensarlo, mientras supiera que son felices, el haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

Velaría por su seguridad, buscaría la manera de que se enamorasen, tuviesen a alguien a su lado, el siempre estaría ahí para ellos, seria su sombra, su amigo, su guardián, el no estaba hecho para ser amado, lo sabia y no se molestaba en ello, le gustaba coquetear y ligar, pero nada mas, sabia que no servía para algo mas profundo, pero no importaba, mientras ellos fuesen felices nada mas importaba.

**_Notas: he aquí porque Jim no es tan relevante en la historia, el jamás se permitiría pensar de manera romántica hacia ellos, aun cuando los ame, para el, mientras ellos sean felices, nada mas importa, son sus seres mas preciados._**


End file.
